Talk:Google
Google logo blurred http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xC_mXZZsg0 -- Zanimum 13:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Mahna Mahna I really question the authenticity of this vid of the blue monster singing Mahna Mahna. What do you guys think? Caudex Rax 09:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : I agree that it looks suspicious, and I've been looking around the net to see if I could find something else on it so far without any luck. Henrik (talk) 09:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The Jim Henson Company posted the link to it's facebook page. --Minor muppetz 15:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Unless they uploaded it themselves, I don't think it has any relevance. There's dozens of videos like that and they happened to pick a Muppet song to share a link of. - Oscarfan 16:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Henson Company also shared links via their Facebook page to fan-made videos of the doodle singing Katy Perry songs and acting out scenes from Star Wars. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's insane! Anyway, I'm in agreement with Oscarfan; If the video was uploaded by the Henson Company on their own YouTube account, it would be considered official. Since that's not the case, I don't think it has any relevance here. -- Jon (talk) 16:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I was just re-checking where Henson uploaded the link, where the company put in the note "Finally - Mahna Mahna on Google doodle!" I must have mistook that as them saying somebody unlocked a feature where that happened. --Minor muppetz 22:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, could happen to anyone. I think the info should be removed then. Agreed? Caudex Rax 10:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) High Resolution Images I'm probably way too excited for these: I am trying to resist uploading all the doodles in hi-res to the wiki, as they'll most likely remain available over here until the day the Internet dies... but I had to add the behind the scenes shot. Does anyone think that we should add the rest of the hi-res images here? — Julian (talk) 11:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Mention or Appearance Since this is an official partnership between Google and Sesame Workshop (and not just a outside reference, parody, or tribute) is this an Internet mention (as we have it now) or is it an online appearance? This is similar to the Muppet appearances in Harper's Bazaar or TIME which we have as magazine appearances rather than the Muppet "appearances" in The Onion or Crazy which we have as magazine mentions. I would consider the references on Homestar Runner to be an Internet mention, but since this is an official partnership (endorsed by Sesame Workshop) and uses the actual copy-righted characters (not just references or parodies to them), should this be classified as an online appearance? -- Brad D. (talk) 05:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. Given that this is an official partnership, it's more than a mention. I'm not sure appearances is right either though. I'm feeling more like it's Online Content. —Scott (talk) 06:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oscar The Grouch - Nov 7th Todays Oscar The Grouch doodle needs to be added, I'm guessing it's a worldwide one again..It's on the UK Google if now Natonstan 08:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :These aren't really worldwide. Here in Germany we don't see them on either google.de or even google.com. To see them, I have to visit google.co.uk. Since we (wrongly) claim that "Starting November 5, all international Google sites used the same Sesame Street logos, starting with Cookie Monster," I thought I'd share. Maybe folks from other European countries can chime in on this?! Do folks from within the US see the doodles on google.de? If so, I'm guessing that it's due to your IP address. — Julian (talk) 17:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::As the person who wrote the phrase "All international Google sites," I don't really know how to properly phrase that. Many of the major international Google sites share the same logo as the US site, but some just have the standard Google logo with the name of the country to the side. I'll rewrite the phrase to explain that.Mobo85 18:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Moved the page I moved the page because this is a topic that seems to be attracting a bunch of attention right now -- I've heard from a bunch of people about this so far, including my mom, who's not that internet-savvy! :) I think that over the next week people are going to be searching for the phrase "sesame street google doodles"... so I want them to find this page. -- Danny (talk) 20:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Language tools http://www.google.com/language_tools Jim's 75th Google has a Jim henson doodle today to celabrate his 75th birthday.SesameStreet'sBIGGESTFAN 23:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC)